


We’re A Family

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cat adoption, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck rescues a cat in a fire and winds up bringing it home. It’s going fine until his landlord finds out and gives him the option of getting rid of the cat or moving out. Eddie offers up a solution.





	We’re A Family

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this](https://i.redd.it/cnrma55vzyb21.jpg) picture and immediately knew I had to do something with it. It gave me a lot of feelings. And now here we are.

"Is there anyone inside?" Buck calls over to Bobby. 

"We can't be certain," Bobby tells him. "The building's been condemned but it's widely known that kids use it as a place to sleep."

Buck frowns, looking up at the growing flames. "Eddie and I can go in and check it out."

Bobby looks unsure but he eventually nods. "Okay but keep your radios on. When I tell you to get out, get out. We don't even know if anyone is inside."

Buck nods, "Got it."

"You're actually going to listen this time, right?" Eddie asks, falling into step with Buck. 

Buck grins over at him, "When do I ever not listen?"

He hears Eddie sigh as they enter the building. Buck's grateful there's only one floor of this place. It's not looking good as they start their search. The building is old and no doubt unstable. 

"Do you see anyone?" Eddie calls over to him. 

"Not yet," Buck calls back. He can see sleeping bags but no sign of anyone actually being here. They call out as they walk through, but get no response. 

A crack sounds overhead and Buck freezes, looking up. 

"Found anything?" Bobby asks over the radio. 

"Nothing," Eddie tells him. "I don't think anyone is in here."

"Okay then get out," Bobby says. "I'm not liking the look of this one."

"You got it," Eddie says. He looks over at Buck. "Let's get out of here."

Buck starts heading back towards the door when he hears it. It's faint, but it's there. He listens harder and hears it again. 

"Come on," Eddie calls. "You heard Bobby. It's time to go."

Buck nods but his feet move away from the door and towards the sound, which is coming louder now. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything," Eddie tells him. "Now get moving before I have to drag your ass out of here."

Buck moves towards one of the dirty couches, ignoring Eddie's call after him. He peeks behind it and sucks in a breath. There it is. Orange and a little dirty but unmistakably a cat. 

He reaches over, scooping it up into his arms. It doesn't struggle, just burrows closer to him. Buck checks to make sure it's the only one before moving back towards Eddie. 

Eddie eyes the cat but doesn't say anything as they make their way outside. Buck stays back as he goes to talk to Bobby. He looks down at the cat, who is looking up at him, eyes wide and fearful. 

He brings a hand up, brushing it through the cat's fur. He smiles when the cat meows and starts to purr. 

"Looks like you made a friend," Chimney says. 

"Oh we're framing that," he hears Hen say. He glances over to see her, Chimney, and Eddie looking down at Eddie's phone. 

Eddie turns the screen towards him and Buck smiles at the picture of him and the cat. 

"What are you going to do with it?" Eddie asks. 

Buck hadn't thought of that. All he'd been concerned with was saving the cats life. It's no doubt a stray and those usually go to shelters. But looking down into the cat's eyes he knows he can't do that. He can't explain it but he already feels as a bond with the cat. 

"I'm keeping it," Buck tells them. 

"Of course you are," Bobby says. "I don't think that cat is ever going to let you go."

"I don't think Buck is letting go anytime soon either," Hen says. 

He doesn't. He brings the cat back to the station until the end of the shift. They quickly figure out she's a girl when Buck is washing her with the help of Eddie and Maddie, who was nice enough to stop by and get some shampoo along with other things he should need.

Buck smiles down at her when she's all clean, "Well look at you all nice and orange and no longer Smokey." His smile widens as he pets her wet fur. "That's it. Smokey."

"What?" Eddie asks. 

"I'm naming her Smokey," Buck tells them.

"Fitting name," Maddie says, "even if she is orange."

Buck waves her off. It is the perfect name. A reminder of the day they found each other. 

It's easy to fall into a routine of having a cat. Buck wakes up and makes sure Smokey has plenty of food and water for the day. He cleans her litter box every morning and night. He buys her more toys than she probably needs but it's worth it when he sees her chasing them around. 

It's a perfect set up. 

Buck had never thought about having a cat before but now that he has her he can't imagine ever being without her. She's brought a light into his life he didn't even realize he was missing. 

Three months after he brings her home there's a knock at his door. Buck makes sure she's out of view in the bedroom before going to answer it. He's glad he did when he opens the door to see his landlord Gary standing there. 

"Buckley," Gary says. "I've had some complaints from other tenants about the air. So now I'm doing the rounds."

"I haven't had any issues," Buck tells him. "But I appreciate you checking in."

Buck moves to shut the door when a hand grabs it. 

"Is that a cat?" Gary asks, attempting to peek in the door behind him. "Because you know there aren't pets allowed in the building."

Buck smiles sheepishly, "It's not a cat?"

Gary stares down at him, not looking the least bit impressed. "You know the rules, Buckley. Either the cat goes or you do."

Buck sighs, knowing better than to argue. Gary isn't one to budge. "Okay." 

Gary stomps off, muttering under his breath about idiot tenants. Buck rolls his eyes and turns around. Smokey is there, looking up at him with her green eyes. She gives a little meow and rubs against his legs. 

"Oh hell."

* * *

The next morning Buck is sitting in his car with Smokey in his lap. He looks down at her and smiles, running a hand through her soft fur. "We're going to get through this girl."

He scoops her up into his arms and brings her with him into the station. Immediately Hen and Chimney are there. 

"You brought us a visitor," Hen says. She holds out her arms and Buck hands Smokey over. "Well hello there sweet girl."

Bobby raises an eyebrow when Buck joins him upstairs and Buck sighs, sitting across the table from him. "I won't be bringing her long. Just until I find a new place."

There's a crash from across the room before Eddie appears, his brow creased in concern. "What happened to your apartment?"

Buck rubs the back of his neck, "Well you see, I wasn't actually allowed to have her there."

"You got kicked out?"

"My landlord told me I either got rid of her or I was gone," Buck says. "I couldn't get rid of her. She's… She needs me."

Buck doesn't say that he needs her just as much. From the look on Eddie's face he at least knows. He sits down next to Buck, taking Smokey when Hen hands her over. 

Buck's stomach flutters when he sees her nudging Eddie's face affectionately. Especially when Eddie smiles down at her, his face going soft. He turns to Buck. "You two can always stay with me."

"Really?"

Eddie shrugs, "Yeah I have the room. And I know Christopher would love having you both there."

"Thanks man," Buck says. 

"Of course," Eddie says. "Just come over after your shift. You have a key."

Smokey spends most of the shift sleeping on the couch. Occasionally she'll wander off but she'll always come back. 

When the shift is over Buck loads her back into his car and drives them over to Eddie's. He brings Smokey in first, leaving her to get used to the house while he brings in his bags. Everything else can wait until later. 

He walks into the house and looks around. He doesn't see Eddie but from what he hears Christopher is on the couch. He peers over the edge and stills. Christopher is there, but so is Smokey. She's laying on her back next to him, purring as he rubs her belly. 

"You know she doesn't let just anyone do that," Buck tells him. 

Christopher looks back at him, "She doesn't?"

Buck shakes his head, "Nope. That means you're special and she likes you."

Christopher grins, "I like her too."

"Where's your dad?"

Christopher points towards the hallway, "He's getting your room ready."

Buck nods and heads down the hall. He stops outside one of the rooms and looks in at Eddie. He feels his face heat up when Eddie bends over the bed, stretching as he tries to straighten the comforter, and exposing the skin of his back. 

It's not like he doesn't see Eddie shirtless all the time at work. But this is different. More domestic. And it's putting thoughts in his head. Ones that involve Eddie spread out on the bed in a lot less clothing.

He shifts slightly and clears his throat. Eddie straightens up and turns to him. "You're here."

"I am," Buck says. "I left Smokey with Christopher. They're instant pals."

Eddie smiles, "That's great. He's always wanted a pet."

Eddie sits down on the bed and gestures at Buck to join him. Buck does, fighting down any further thoughts involving Eddie and the bed. 

"Thanks again for doing this," Buck says, needing to say something.

Eddie turns his head towards him, that same soft smile he's been seeing a lot more of on his face. "I know how important she is to you. And you're important to me. It's like I told you, I have your back."

"This isn't exactly a life or death situation," Buck says. 

"It doesn't have to be," Eddie tells him. "Sometimes people just do things because they lo--" he stops, eyes wide, clearing his throat before continuing. "Because they care about someone."

Buck blinks, his mind replaying the statement. Eddie had almost said love. He knows he had. It has him realizing that maybe this whole thing isn't as one sided as he thought.

"Is that really what you were going to say?" Buck asks, leaning closer on instinct. "Because it sounded like something else. Like you were going to say love."

"I was talking in the general sense," Eddie says. His eyes are scanning Buck's face as he still draws closer.

"I don't think so," Buck says. "I don't think there's anything general about it. I think you…"

Buck cuts off with a gasp when Eddie kisses him. It's what he was hoping for. What he has been thinking about since the moment he first met him if he's being honest. But the desire has grown and changed as he's gotten to know Eddie. 

Actually having his lips on his has his brain short circuiting for a moment. Then he moves, wrapping an arm around Eddie's waist and pulling him closer. Eddie nips on his bottom lip, licking into his mouth, and Buck groans. His hand pushes Eddie's shirt up, finally touching the warm skin he's been craving.

"You're going to kill me," he mumbles. 

Eddie chuckles and kisses him again, softer this time. "You're right. There's nothing general about it."

"No?"

"Definitely not. In fact…"

"What?"

Eddie's palm is warm against his cheek. "I love you, Evan Buckley. Is that far enough away from general for you?"

"Definitely," Buck grins and kisses him. "I love you too, Eddie Diaz."

"Are you two done kissing now? I was promised popcorn."

Buck pulls back to see Christopher standing in the doorway. Eddie smiles and gets to his feet. "Popcorn coming right up." 

He ruffles Christopher's hair on his way out of the room. Buck smirks when he sees the slightly awkward gait. 

Christopher stays where he is, his face serious as he looks at Buck. 

"Is everything alright?" Buck asks him. He gets off the bed and walks closer to Christopher, feeling a little alarmed when he sees that there are tears in his eyes. He kneels down in front of him. "Hey buddy, talk to me."

Christopher surprises him by throwing his arms around Buck in a tight hug. "You make Dad happy."

"He makes me happy too," Buck tells him. "You both do."

"And Smokey," Christopher says. 

Buck smiles, "And Smokey."

"We're a family."

Buck isn't sure what to say to that. He knows he wants them to be. But that isn't his place. It's Eddie's. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Eddie there. He has Smokey in his other arm. She immediately jumps down, nudging her way between Buck and Christopher. 

Eddie joins them on the floor, wrapping his arms around Buck and Christopher. 

"What are you doing Dad?" Christopher asks him. 

"Hugging my guys," Eddie says. His eyes meet Buck's and he smiles. "My family."

They sit like that until Christopher starts to squirm, wanting to know where his popcorn is. Eddie gestures to the nightstand. 

"Figured we could all just watch a movie in here tonight," Eddie says. "If that's alright with Buck?"

"Sounds perfect." Buck smiles and stands up. He offers a hand to Eddie and helps him to his feet. Eddie scoops a laughing Christopher into his arms and deposits him onto the bed before crawling on after him. Buck walks closer, hesitating by the bed a moment before finding himself yanked down by Eddie. 

Eddie whispers something to Christopher, who grins before pouncing on Buck with a cry of "attack!"

Buck finds himself being tickled by not only Christopher but Eddie as well. He laughs and squirms under their assault. Smokey meows and joins them on bed. 

"My savior!" Buck cries, looking over at the cat, who blinks at him before curling up at the end of the bed. 

Eddie chuckles, his warm breath blowing across Buck's ear and making him shiver. "Looks like you have to fend for yourself."

"Or you could just have mercy on me," Buck says, looking up at him. 

Eddie turns to Christopher, "What do you think, bud? Has he had enough."

Christopher puts a hand to his face, his face pinched in thought, before he nods. "For now."

Buck lets out a breath of relief and falls back against the pillows. Christopher crawls up between him and Eddie, who then hands him the popcorn. Smokey moves until she's laying on his feet. Buck looks between the three of them and smiles. This is his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
